Mystery Of Life
by ChongiBlort
Summary: When Life has become sad When she wanted to die who is stopping her from killing herself? Why is this person such a Mystery? Find OUT!
1. Default Chapter

A.N- Hello Everyone. I am Unable seriously unable to write a good story from this point.  
I've faced a seriously sad life. I've wrote "It's Called Sorrow" My story.....  
My name's kathy and I will Post stories other friends have written from the past times.  
Please Review Anyways Because They are willing to see what you think about their story : )  
See u then.  
  
Life may seem Mysterious  
  
"DON'T DO IT!" someone cried from the crowd.  
I was going to suicide to jump off this building to land on the ground of this cruel earth.  
I shall not live in this CRUEL world!  
"Please!" My Aunt sobbed.  
"Please don't... It's your life.." She said wiping her tears from her cheeks.  
I wish my mother was out there for me...  
I wish my father was there.... for me...  
I stood there looking down from the tall building.  
"No please No!" I heard people shout at the same time.  
The policemen surrounds the building. I stood there crying harder.  
Why does my life have to end so......  
I climbed higher on the rail.  
My aunt sobbed harder cried harder screamed louder and hand to stop me raised higher.  
Mother forgive me.  
Father I'll go and live with you in your world too.....  
One... counting silently underneath her breath.  
Two... Closing her eyes..  
Three...  
"-Gasp-" A hard hand Grasp me on my waist.  
"What do you think your're doing?" A Handsome voice asked me.  
"I... I..."   
"You were going to kill yourself"  
I turned around. Our eyes Met.  
It was like a dream... His blue eyes blond hair..  
It was a miracle. Then all the screaming from the crowd interupted my thoughts.  
"You still wanna jump?" He asked me.  
I didn't respond and looked back to the crowd.  
He hand me a hankerchief to wipe off all my tears.  
Then I heard peaople clapping hands and the policemen gathered in a group looking like they were   
going....  
Suddenly I felt terrible all again I felt Like i wanted to die...  
I wanted to die...... Why am I standing here? To die of course! "Yes.." I said.  
I wanted to die!!!!!!! Then I looked back to the handsome man. Wait....  
He's gone? HE'S GONE! He's...  
My thoughts replayed inside my head.  
He..... was here now he's... not.  
The people stopped clapping. Hands raised again.   
Goodbye earth.  
I shall Jump........  
One..... Two...... Waiting for my third count. For a grasp on my waist. For anything before  
My life's over. Nothing? 3? I climbed up on the rail "Goodbye..." Saying it for the last time...  
Looking down. It's that MAN he's down there? He glared coldly into my eyes.  
"I guess my answer's a yes?" I heard him from behind. I made sure I wasn't dreaming.  
I touched him. "I thought you were..."  
"Down there?" He said asking me.  
I didn't answer.   
"Not anymore" He said coldy.  
He was PUSHING ME!!! He was Pushing my head down! he was GOING TO KILL ME!  
"Stop! Stop!" I screamed.  
"I thought you wanted to die?" He said smiling.  
I did... I thought. "I..."  
"You were... So why do you care if I give you a hand?"  
  
Written By Jammie King *Workshop* 


	2. Ch2 Mystery Of Life

A/N: Hi again it's me kathy again the first chapter of Mystery of life- Life may seem Mysterious ch1.  
It was well posted Now that I am going to post the second chapter. Who CAN this guy be? Jammie King wrote the story and   
You should find out!   
  
Mystery of life - Life may seem mysterious Chapter 2  
  
She felt shaken standing still squeezing her own eyes... The guy stood there shaking as if to stop   
her from something "are you ok?"  
She stood there in wide eyes looking shocked.  
"STOP STOP!" She screamed.  
"It's alright everything's fine! Are you ok Miss?"  
She pushed him off her way and ran to the rail.  
The crowded people raised both there hands behind the yellow caution line.  
She can hear people gasping and screaming all again...  
She was again for her third try going to jump off the building.  
"Why?" The man asked her.  
She turned....  
"Where are you" She asked.  
She looked around.   
"What do you mean?" She heard him say then felt him held her hands.  
"You're a ghost?" She asked trembling.  
She squinted her eyes seeing him right in front of her.  
The police ran up the building and grabbed her. "LET GO!" She screamed.  
"Let me go!"  
They handcuffed her hands. Her aunt ran up " MAGGIE!!!!!" She cried.  
"Aunt let me go! I'm going to DIE! I'm NOT living!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Taking a sip of the hot tea. "I'm glad we saved you" He said.  
Her aunt put a plate of cookies down. "Maggie... what were you thinking?"  
She was trembling still trembling from the day.  
"What are you" She asked him.  
He looked down at himself... "A gorilla?" He said in sarcastic.  
"I'm serious!" She said putting the tea down.  
"Get over it you were trying to kill me!" In a shakey voice she stared at him.  
He suddenly looked shocked.  
"I... was saving you!" He cried angrily.  
"You? saving me? you were pushing me down! you were going to push me off the building!"  
  
"What if i said i was going to kill you? Do you mind?" Getting a pocket knife out from his pants.  
Maggie's eyes widenned. "SEE AUNTY HE WAS GONIG TO KILL ME!" She screamed for help.  
  
"Maggie... Maggie...."  
" Maggie... Maggie..." "AUNT HE WAS!!!!" Looking around seeing herself in her own room.  
"you fell asleep in the living room so Mark helped carry you in here"  
She squeezed her blanket and blinked several times assuring herself she wasn't dreaming.  
  
She lied down and closed her eyes after her aunt flicked the lights off.  
"I.. was saving you!" She thought about what he said.  
Why did he push me down the building and pretend I was just thinking it happened?  
Now they're thinking i'm Possest! I'm crazy! We'll see about you Mark!  
  
Jammie King 


End file.
